In the current information age, information technology (IT) tools are extensively used in enterprises and other organizations in order to facilitate processing of documents and data.
In particular, symbolic marks that encode data, such as QR codes and other types of barcodes, may be used as a mechanism to retrieve useful information. The data encoded into such marks may be recovered with any of various IT tools, such as, for example, a computer terminal, smartphone, scanner or other apparatus. For example, a device may receive image data corresponding to the mark, and decode the information encoded by the mark.
There is a drawback, however, in that the data encoded in symbolic marks is static and is the same regardless of which device or which user attempts to decode the information.
There exists a need for an improved system that employs use of marks to dynamically access content or other information that is specific to the user, accessing terminal, etc.